The Perfect Gift
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: With only two days before Christmas, what is the best thing to buy for your partner. Read to find out what Taki considers the perfect gift. Rated M for future chapters!


Felt like writing another Yellow Fanfic since I love Taki and Goh so much and I needed to post something for the holiday spirit since Christmas is right around the corner. So I present to my loyal readers, The Perfect Gift.

It was that time of year once again… Christmas.

And that only meant one thing; it meant Taki had to buy the perfect gift for Goh.

Taki lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the morning sunlight made its way in through the semi-closed blinds over the bedroom windows.

He had woken when the sudden realization came to him; he had two days left until Christmas and completely forgotten about gifts.

Turning over onto his side, he spotted a note Goh had left on his pillow.

He picked it up and it aloud, "Dear Taki, I ran to the store to get some things for Christmas dinner, didn't want to wake you, love Goh."

"Well he won't be back for a few hours, plenty of time to decide on presents."

Taki threw the blanket off him and jumped out of the bed, then made his way into the small bathroom.

"I wonder what sort of gift I should get for Goh." He thought aloud, turning on the shower before stripping off his boxers.

Stepping into the shower, he sighed as the warm water soaked his hair.

"I hope Goh remembers to get lots of eggnog." He grinned, washing his hair.

By the time Taki finished his shower and dressed in a pair of sweatpants, T-shirt and sweater; it was already half past noon.

Taki walked into the kitchen and noticed a tray of gingerbread men sitting on the stove with a note from Goh beside it.

He quickly snatched up the note and read it. "Taki, these gingerbread cookies are for tonight. You may have ONE, no more, no less."

"You know me too well my dear Goh." He chuckled picking up one of the small gingerbread cookies off the tray.

Taking a bite of the little man, Taki settled into his seat on the couch and sank into it.

"I still cannot think of what to get for Goh, I don't even know if he's getting me anything." He thought, nibbling on the gingerbread man's head.

"I can't ask him what he wants with it being so close to Christmas, he'll know I forgot."

"Guess I could see if he made a list or something." He said aloud, suddenly dashing back into their bedroom.

He stepped over to the nightstand and kneeled in front of it to look for any notes or lists Goh might have left behind.

All he could find were old receipts and scribbled notes from their previous jobs, nothing that looked like a list of any kind.

"Well this doesn't help any." Taki sighed, having given up on his search.

He returned to the kitchen, extremely tempted to sneak a second gingerbread cookie but stopped himself.

"I still can't think of what to get for Goh."

He walked into the living room and glanced up at the Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room, decorated in strings of multi-colored lights, tinsel, and candy canes.

"Candy canes…" Taki muttered to himself, as a particularly naughty idea struck him.

"I need to go shopping!" He exclaimed, rushing to the front door as he snatched up his key and wallet off the table by the door.

Taki ran outside to the sidewalk just in time to flag down a taxi.

He quickly told the driver the address of a nearby shop, the driver nodded and pulled away from the curb into the busy traffic.

With the traffic so congested due to everyone being out for last minute Christmas shopping, it took the taxi driver half an hour to get to Taki's desired destination

Taki thanked the driver and gave him five dollars extra as a tip before getting out of the taxi.

He stepped onto the sidewalk in front of the shop he had asked the taxi driver to take him to.

Roughly an hour later Taki made it back to the apartment after he managed to flag down a taxi after several passed him.

He walked into the living room and found himself greeted by the smell of something sweet.

"Goh, is that you?" He called out.

"Who else would it be, silly." Goh replied, walking out of the kitchen carrying a tray of freshly baked gingerbread.

"Santa Clause?" Taki chuckled playfully as he kissed Goh's cheek gently.

"Where have you been? I got home about half an hour ago."

"I was doing some last minute shopping." Taki replied. Picking up his bags so Goh couldn't peak into them.

"Anything special?"

"You'll find out soon enough, tomorrow's Christmas eve."

"I don't even get a sneak peak?" Goh pouted playfully.

"Not until tomorrow night." Taki replied, gathering up his bags before making his way into their bedroom.


End file.
